Kuchiki Affairs
by DarkScrade
Summary: A story about Byakuya Kuchiki's relationship with his lieutenant Renji Abarai and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. All three of them love each other and live in Byakuya's house with Rukia. The story is their common day with some misfortune.


This is just a story I do NOT own Bleach or any characters involved all rights go to their respective owners

It was a usual day in the Seireitei. Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki were all wandering around the squad 6 captain's home.

"Captain Kuchiki the pancakes are..."

"Renji you know to call me Byakuya when we are in private."

Renji was standing at a stove in nothing other than a pink apron that covered only his lower half. Are you sure?"

"You heard him Renji." Called Ichigo who had been sitting on the couch waiting to go train. Byakuya lanced over at Ichigo and gave him a loving gaze to which the orange haired shinigami blushed. "Hurry up and eat so we can go practice." Ichigo stated shoving a pancake into his mouth. Just then Rukia's bedroom door slid open and a small figure in a white kimono emerged and wandered into the kitchen only to find Byakuya wrapped around Renji in a loving embrace.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya greeted releasing Renji's waist.

"Oh brother I thought you and Ichigo left to train.

"Nope we're still here, Could you get me another pancake?" Ichigo called from the couch.

"Get it yourself you lazy brat."

Byakuya moving as swift and fluidly as his flower petals grabbed a plate, pancake and some fruit before moving over to Ichigo. "Here you are Ichigo I hope you enjoy it." With that Byakuya kissed Ichigo's forehead and returned to Renji's side before sitting own to eat his own breakfast. He peeled his orange carefully slowly shaping the peel into a cherry blossom similar to the one that resided in the Kuchiki family's courtyard.

Ichigo walked over to Byakuya resting his hand on the Kuchiki's shoulder and smiled at the peel. "Wow Byakuya I didn't know you were that artistic."

"I am as artistic as I am skilled at swordsmanship." Byakuya replied while eating his pancakes. "Are you ready to train Ichigo? I won't hold back today."

"I'm as ready as ever Byakuya." Ichigo replied running back to his room to grab zangetsu and then rushing to Sōkyoku Hill where he and Byakuya battled every morning. Ichigo arrive at Sōkyoku Hill an immediately entered his bankai preparing his blade for victory meanwhile back at the Kuchiki house Byakuya and Renji were cleaning up the dishes from that morning.

"Renji will you watch our fight?" Byakuya asked very shyly.

"Of course Capt- I mean Byakuya, why would I not?" Renji replied not looking up from the pile of dishes he had yet to clean.

"Alright. I have an idea let us hurry to Sōkyoku Hill." Byakuya stated before taking off showing his grace as he bounced from roof top to rooftop leading Renji to Ichigo. Upon arrival Byakuya used his shikai and started his assault on the orange haired shinigami pushing him back to the edge. "Why don't you just quit Ichigo it's obvious that you can't possibly defeat me."

"Oh really? Getsuga... TENSHO!" Ichigo shouted as a black wave of energy blasted its way past Byakuya damaging his arm as it passed. The wave of energy was headed straight for Renji.

"BANKAI! Hihiou Zabimaru!" Renji yelled summoning Zabimaru to stop the getsuga tensho. "Watch it Ichigo you could of killed me!"

"Sorry Renji I didn't see you through all the flower petals." Ichigo laughed before returning his attention the Byakuya who had entered bankai already and was starting his second wave of attacks which Ichigo barely blocked.

"I told you that I wasn't going to hold back Ichigo." Byakuya said calmly watching Ichigo get cut. Ichigo finally dropped to one knee using his sword to catch him. "Are you done? Surely you have more strength after all you defeated me before. Or was all of that strength because Rukia was at risk. Do I need to risk one of the lives of your friends to get you to give it your all?"

"Damn it Byakuya. you always know just what to say to get me to do what you want don't you?" Ichigo yelled getting back to his feet. "Fine you want my full power? here you go!" Ichigo's spirit pressure sky rocketed as he was surrounded by black uncontrollable flames. "Getsuga-" Just then Ichigo's inner hollow started to take control causing him to freak out. "No! You can't have my body, This is my life and you. CAN'T. HAVE IT!" Ichigo screamed attempting to rip the mask off of his face.

"NO! Let me fight if you don't you might DIE and we can't have that now can we?" The hollow screeched fighting with Ichigo.

"Gutsuga-" Ichigo placed zangetsu's blade under the mask. "TENSHO!" Ichigo howled blasting through the mask clearing it of his face and leaving him breathless. Ichigo's body collapsed and his bankai returned to shikai.

"Ichigo." Renji called running over to aid his love. "Are you alright Ichigo?" "speak to me."

"Renji..."Byakuya said placing his hand on Renji's shoulder. "Pick him up so we can take him to the squad 4 barracks and have him taken care of.

A short while later at the squad 4 barracks.

"Captain Unohana!" Renji wailed bursting through the door carrying Ichigo's limp body.

"Where is captain Unohana? we need to see her immediately." Byakuya said following Renji through the door.

"What happened?" one of the squad members said rushing up to them.

"He was fighting when a mask began to form on his face. He used a getsuga tensho to remove it then collapsed." Renji said setting Ichigo down on a medical bed.

"Captain Kuchiki is everything alright what happened?" Questioned Isane as she wandered in the room followed closely be captain Unohana.

"Captain Unohana!" exclaimed Renji.

"Hello Renji, what do we have here?" Stated Unohana walking over to the bed where Ichigo's body lay. After several hours of Renji sobbing and Unohana wandering in and out of the room Byakuya and Renji finally headed back to the Kuchiki residence to relax and clear their minds.

"Renji, what would you like to do?" asked Byakuya who had immediately sat down at the table and pullet out a few sheets of paper used for origami.

"Anything to help take my mind off of Ichigo and his condition." Replied Renji who was pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

"Shall we retire to my room for awhile then?" Requested Byakuya who had already finished am origami swan and was working on what appeared to be a person on a hillside.

**Warning Graphic Content**

**view at own risk**

Renji lay on Byakuya's bed shirtless awaiting Byakuya Kuchiki who was standing in the door way preparing to undress.

"Byakuya please I need you." Renji begged his pants beginning to bulge.

"Alright Renji are you ready?" Byakuya asked slowly removing his shirt revealing his toned muscles and perfect figure.

"Captain you look astounding, I love the way your chest and abs look. Please I need you now."

"Very well." Byakuya replied removing the rest of his clothes revealing his long rod. He crawled onto the bed and positioned himself between Renji's legs. He removed Renji's pants revealing Renji's hard rod. Byakuya grabbed a bottle of lube and rubbed it on Renji's member then place Renji's member at his entrance. "Please be careful Renji." Byakuya requested before Renji began to thrust towards him penetrating Byakuya barely at first but got deeper with each thrust.

"It feels so good Byakuya please don't stop." Renji cried out sitting up and spinning Byakuya around so that he was behind him doggy style. Renji reached around and grabbed Byakuya's member with a firm grip and began to stroke him using the thrusts of their bodies to make it easier.

"Renji I'm getting close." Byakuya moaned throwing his head back, a look of pure ecstasy plastered on his face.

"I am to Byakuya, lets do it together." Renji huffed in reply his breaths getting faster and deeper. the two men's heads flew back and they howled with pleasure before collapsing on top of each other exhausted and spent.

"Thank you Renji." Byakuya stated between breaths.

"It was fun Byakuya I can't wait for Ichigo to get better so he can join us." Renji replied getting up and trying to find where his pants landed.

**End Of Graphic Content**

**safe to view**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Brother are you alright I heard weird sounds and thought you needed help!" Shouted Rukia from the hall. She had drawn he zanpakuto and was prepared for a fight.

"Rukia! I'm fine, how's Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya called regaining his breath before getting up and dressed again.

"Okay. Ichigo is doing well captain Kuchiki Captain Unohana said he should recover just fine and will be released immediately. She recommends that he be bed ridden for the next few days." Rukia replied relaxing as she sheathed her zanpakuto sode no shirayuki.

""Thanks for the update Rukia!" Renji called from beyond the thin paper door.

"Renji!?" Rukia shouted a look of shock on her face. Why would her brother and Renji be in there together at a time like this. It was obvious what they had been up to but the fact that they chose to do so while Ichigo was injured bewildered her.

"Hi Rukia." Renji stated calmly walking out of the room and into the kitchen to grab an apple. "When's Ichigo supposed to be released? I can't wait to see him back on his feet."

"He's awake again and captain Unohana said he should be able to leave this afternoon." Stated Rukia who had regained her composure and was now on her way out the door probably headed off to practice her kido.

"Alright thanks Rukia!" Renji shouted after her before running off toward the squad four barracks an more importantly one of the loves of his life.

"Renji wait!" Byakuya called chasing after him. The two practically raced each other to Ichigo, Byakuya winning up until he turned a corner and had to weave through several fruit carts.

Renji almost busted down the door as he slammed into the wall beside it, to hyper to care though. "ICHIGO!" he shouted seeing the shinigami on his feet.

"Gahh! Renji? Where the hell did you?" Ichigo screeched being caught off guard by the surprise hug.

"It's a pleasure to see you're doing well Ichigo." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh Byakuya... you came too?" Ichigo asked surprised to see the noble had come to visit him.

"Ichigo are you well enough to return home?" Byakuya asked shyly hoping he would head home with the orange haired shinigami.

"Yeah, Unohana said I'm cleared to leave. Lets get out of here." Ichigo said with a smirk before leading the two officers of squad six out of the hospital and off toward the Kuchiki home.


End file.
